Moments in Time
by Planet Mads
Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.
1. Crush

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Crush.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

Roy Harper is a fully-grown man with a four-year old daughter, a well-paying job which he has foot tooth and nail to get in order to provide for his little girl and, on top of all this, he is a god-damn Hero to boot. He's looked death in the eye and never flinched, he's been lower than he thought possible and managed to climb his way out. But despite all this, all it takes is one gentle touch or quiet laugh from Kaldur to make him act like a blushing schoolgirl with a crush.

Really, where's the fairness in that?

_End Crush._

So the plan is to work on my writing by writing drabbles. A drabble is supposed to be a 100 words and while I'm not sure I'll always be able to manage that each chapter will never go over 200. So if anyone has any constructive criticism I would really, really appreciate it.


	2. Coffee

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Coffee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Dinah likes to have himself and Lian over for brunch every Saturday. Not that he minds, having someone cook for him is a nice change. Not to mention that Dinah makes brilliant coffee.

So like every Saturday morning he sets Lian down in front of Dinah's TV to watch her favourite cartoon while he talks 'adult' with Dinah while she cooks.

"So," Dinah says as she hands him his coffee, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

He nods and takes a sip of coffee.

"When did you fall for Kaldur?"

Roy chokes on his coffee.


	3. Surprise

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Dinah laughs as she leans over to thump him on the back.

"Why so surprised?" She asks as he gets his breathing under control. "I've always been able to read you like a book."

"Does anyone else – "

"No." She says, smiling as she turns back to the stove. "But it won't be long now until they do. Your face practically matches your uniform every time he's in the same room as you."

"It does _not_." He snaps and, hell, he's blushing. Again.

"Whatever you say." She says with a knowing smile. "Do you want some help winning him over?"


	4. Different

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 101.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"I don't like him." Roy hisses for what seems like the hundredth time as he shovels pancakes onto Lian's plate. "And even if I did, I wouldn't need help."

It's not like he boasts about his love-life around her considering she's his mother-figure but Dinah should still know that there's yet to be a person he's wanted and hasn't been able to get between his sheets.

"This is different." Dinah says as Lian rushes in, obediently going to wash up when Dinah gives her a Look. "Kaldur isn't just another one of your one-night stands. You actually have _feelings_ for him."


	5. Game

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 120.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Throughout the entirety of brunch he tells himself that it's just a crush, it can't possibly be love like Dinah's implying. But somehow her comment won't go away. So when the meal's over and Lian has gone to get ready to go to the park he confronts Dinah.

"I don't love Kaldur. He's just my best friend." Roy snaps, quickly adding under his breath, "Who I presently having a small crush on."

"First of all I never actually said the word love." Dinah says with a smug smirk that has Roy gritting his teeth in annoyance. "But if you want you can prove it by playing a game with me."

"Sure." He replies, anything to get her off his back.

* * *

So, it's the longest one so far but the shorter versions didn't have the impact I wanted. Fail. So I left it like this.


	6. Truth

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Truth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 105.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"I ask a question and you have to answer truthfully."

"That doesn't sound like a game to me." Roy grumbles.

But Dinah seems to take that as an agreement anyway as she instantly asks, "Who do you call when something goes wrong?"

"Kaldur."

He glowers at her smile. "He's my best friend; he always comes to my aid."

"Sure thing." Dinah drawls sarcastically. "Who do you call when you have good news?"

"Kaldur." Roy replies, adding as an afterthought, "Most of my good news nowadays is about Lian's achievements and he's the most interested."

The moment he says that though he knows it's a lie.


	7. Second

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Second.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

It's like a switch suddenly being flipped on inside his head. He should call Ollie and Dinah first – they're her _grandparents _after all. But he doesn't. Why? Because the quicker he tells Kaldur, the quicker he makes Kaldur happy. And apparently making Kaldur happy comes straight after making Lian happy.

Lian then Kaldur.

Since the day Lian came into his life she had been his first priority. Everyone else came second. But at some point that changed. Now Lian comes first, Kaldur comes second and everyone else comes third.

That can only mean one thing – Dinah's right. He loves Kaldur.


	8. Lying

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Lying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 105.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy doesn't like lying to himself (a habit he picked up after discovering he was a clone.) So he's a little annoyed that he never noticed this shift in his feelings for Kaldur.

And now he's sitting here in his dimly-lit apartment wondering what to do because Kaldur is one of the best things that's ever happened to him. And now that's it's been pointed out to him Roy wonders how he never noticed that he needs Kaldur, like he needs Lian, like he needs air to _breathe_. So he just can't risk ruining it all on the chance Kaldur might return his feelings.

Right?


	9. Electricity

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Electricity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy was aware of Kaldur's presence when he just thought it was a crush. But now it's like he's _hyper_-aware. Every time Kaldur touches him he has to check to make sure that the blond hasn't accidently activated his magic because Roy feels as if there's electricity shooting through his body. And, god, does he feels like an idiot for snapping round to stare at Kaldur whenever the Atlantean touches him.

He confesses this to Dinah who, once she's finished laughing hysterically at him, announces, "You really are hopeless Roy. Whether you want it or not I'm helping you out."

* * *

Ack! So I've just started a new very intensive year-long course and I've been adjusting to the sudden onslaught of work and trying to find my way around which is why I haven't posted recently. But I'm going to try and keep posting every few days in the future.


	10. League

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: League.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Slash. Boy loves boys. Roy/Kaldur. Swearing. Spoilers for up to Depths. I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics.

Word Count: 101.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy can't convince Dinah to leave his relationship with Kaldur alone.

"Stop being such a baby." She says cheerfully as she rifles through his photos of him and Kaldur. "I'm not going to do anything to screw your relationship with him up. I'm just going to arrange it so that you can see that he likes you just as much as you like him then leave the two of you to it."

"That's never going to happen." Roy sighs, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "He's out of my league."

Dinah just laughs. "That's never stopped you before Roy!"


	11. Jumper

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Jumper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Slash. Boy loves boys. Roy/Kaldur. Swearing. Spoilers for up to Depths. I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"So, Kaldur, what do you think of Roy's new jumper?" Dinah asks, gesturing at Roy who is wearing a new black turtleneck.

Kaldur looks Roy up and down, making the redhead blush, before saying, "He looks most striking."

Roy doesn't think that making him blush by getting Kaldur to compliment him counts as 'help' but Dinah seems to disagree. He knew that there was more to her giving him the jumper yesterday but he hadn't been able to work out why.

Now he knows.

"It's just a jumper." He huffs but his face is still burning as he turns away.


	12. Fall

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Fall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Slash. Boy loves boys. Roy/Kaldur. Swearing. Spoilers for up to Depths. I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics.

Word Count: 107.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Red Arrow is falling off a building.

The most logical reason for this would be because he had just been attacked. Sadly, that's not the case. He'd been on a mission with 'the boys' and just before Red Arrow had been about to leap to the next building Kaldur had turned to him and said, "You look very handsome in your new uniform, my friend."

Shocked, Roy had mistimed his leap and ended up tumbling to the ground below. A foam arrow had saved him his life but not his pride.

As Nightwing lands beside him, sniggering, he says, "You really have fallen for him, haven't you?"

* * *

I'm not sure this came across as the way it did in my head. It's supposed to be Nightwing being a smug troll and making fun of Roy while he's lying in a heap on the floor.


	13. Boys Night Out

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Boys Night Out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Slash. Boy loves boys. Roy/Kaldur. Swearing. Spoilers for up to Depths. I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics.

Word Count: 107.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"We should have a boys night out." Nightwing suggests as they slip into position.

"Just the four of us?" Wally asks quietly. "Not that I have a problem with the others but sometimes . . ."

"It's nice to revisit the good old days." Nightwing finishes for him. Roy thinks it's a testament to their friendship that, despite everything they've been through, the two still finish each other's sentences.

Roy glances out the corner of his eye at Kaldur as the others start talking about their past misadventures. As glad as he is that some things have stayed the same there are others he wishes would change.

* * *

This is a continuation of the last drabble so the boys are still out on a mission together. Wasn't sure if that was clear but I kinda ran out of words to put it in the drabble.


	14. Suggestions

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"I've heard that you're going on a boys night out." Dinah says as she hands him his Saturday morning coffee.

"Yeah." Roy admits. "Why so curious?"

"Just thought you might want to take advantage of a situation in which you can interact with your crush without Lian being present. I doubt you flirt properly with her around." Dinah says with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna – "

"You should." Dinah insists. "Remember I'm trying to help you out here."

"I don't want help." Roy grumbles. "And if you don't stop pushing I won't let you babysit her while I got out."


	15. Wing Man

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Wing Man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 107.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"I refuse to be your wing man." Roy says absentmindedly as he checks his phone. Lian was more than happy to spend an evening with her Grandparents but she tended to text him throughout and if he didn't reply quickly she'd get upset. "It would be unfair to you – they would all fall at my feet."

Dick huffs and turns imploring eyes on Wally.

"Dude, I'm _dating_ someone. And that someone would kick my ass if she thought I was paying other women attention."

Dick turns to Kaldur and Roy flinches involuntarily because he really doesn't need to spend an evening watching Kaldur flirting with other people.

* * *

I've assumed by this point Dick has told Roy and Kaldur his secret identity as such when they go out together Dick doesn't bother with sunglasses.


	16. Photos

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Photos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 102.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Dick must have noticed Roy flinching because he mutters, "Ah well, maybe another night."

"Are you certain?" Kaldur asks but he looks fairly reluctant even as he says it. Roy can't help but feel a guilty kind of pleasure at that.

"I'm certain. We're supposed to be having a boys night out. Catching up and all that." Dick mutters, waving a hand dismissively.

"Yeah. That means photo time." Wally insists. "It's been ages since I've seen Lian - I've got catching up to do."

Dick and Wally both look surprised when it's Kaldur that pulls out a stack of photos of Lian.


	17. Joy

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Joy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"So Kal, how come you've got so many photos of Lian?" Wally asks, smiling down at the photo of Lian and Roy covered in flour after their attempt to bake a cake had failed.

"I took them." Kaldur says, confused. "So I had them developed."

"You took _all_ of these?" Dick asks, raising an eyebrow as he gestures at the photos scattered across the tabletop.

"Yes."

"You must spend quite a lot of time with the Harpers then." Dick says, giving Roy a suggestive look. Roy kicks him under the table.

"Nothing gives me greater joy."

And Roy's blushing. Again.


	18. View

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: View.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"We're outta drinks." Wally says with a pout.

"I do believe it is my round." Kaldur says, getting to his feet once he's saved his photos from a slightly tipsy Wally.

"We should get some shots as well." Wally adds with a grin as he bounces to his feet.

"We'll give you a hand carrying them." Dick mutters, standing up as well. "You can stay here Roy and _enjoy the view_."

Roy gives him a glower as the three leave but settles back into his chair to watch Kaldur walk away anyway. After all Kaldur's behind looks fantastic in jeans.


	19. Liquid Courage

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Liquid Courage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"Liquid courage." Wally says, passing Roy a shot glass.

"For what?" Roy asks, taking the glass and downing it in one go.

"Well, me and Dick are hoping that if we get you drunk enough you'll ask Kaldur out."

Roy growls but takes the second shot glass Wally offers him. He'd really been hoping Dinah was wrong about people figuring out about his . . . feelings.

"It's never gonna happen." Roy grumbles. "But thanks for the free alcohol."

Wally scowls at that but doesn't say anything so Roy goes back to jealously watching Kaldur unintentionally flirt with the barmaid.


	20. Oblivious

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Oblivious.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"You know Kal's oblivious, right?" Wally asks, wincing as the barmaid runs a hand up Kaldur's arm. Dick is in a similar situation apart from he's very aware that he's being flirted with and enjoying every minute of it.

"It doesn't matter." Roy mutters, jealously making his stomach turn. "Just as long as he's happy."

"He could be happy with you." Wally points out.

"Drop it, man." Roy orders, swiping Wally's beer. "I aint gonna risk alienating my best friend."

But despite everything he's said he's relieved when Kaldur turns away from the bar (and the girl) with their drinks.

* * *

I figure Kaldur's still lacking in self-worth and has no idea women are flirting with him. So he thinks he's just being polite and making conversation while the poor girl is thinking 'yes he likes me back.' And every time Wally and Dick try to convince him that he's being flirted with and he's popular with the ladies he laughs because he thinks they're messing with him like they always do.


	21. Flirting

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Flirting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"What happened to him not flirting?" Wally sighs, giving Dick a fond but exasperated look as he buys the woman _another_ a drink.

"It's his nature." Roy says with a grin as Kaldur, a bit tipsy now, presses his face into Roy's shoulder to muffle his laughter. Kaldur is not a touchy-feely kind of person usually but when he drinks enough alcohol he gets that way a bit.

Roy's not gonna complain.

"When he gets her number he'll come back." Roy says with a smirk. "Or we'll have to go pick him up off the floor when she decks him."


	22. Dating

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 134.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Wally sighs, watching Dick. "I prefer dating to one-night stands."

"Each to his own." Roy mutters, moving so that Kaldur's head is resting more comfortably on his shoulder.

Wally notices and smirks. "You don't seem to have a preference for either, Roy. Why is that?"

"It depends on the person." Roy says, warily. He knows Wally's up to something but if he doesn't answer Kaldur will get suspicious. "They have to be . . . special for me to want to date them."

"What kind of special?" Wally asks.

Roy doesn't glance at Kaldur. Doesn't pull him in closer. Doesn't even glare at the flirty barmaid. More importantly, Roy doesn't let Wally trick him into admitting the truth.

"It depends on the person." Roy murmurs.

Well, the whole truth.


	23. Young

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Young.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

When Dick finally comes back not only does he have several women's numbers but a tray of drinks that they've bought for him as well.

"Mine." Wally announces, swiping some brightly-coloured cocktail that he manages to spill down his front.

Roy rolls his eyes and passes Kaldur a drink. Kaldur makes an appreciative humming noise in Roy's ear and sleepily accepts the glass.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Kal." Dick orders, smirking over the edge of his own glass. "The night is young yet."

That smirk worries Roy. If he wakes up in another country tomorrow he knows who to blame.


	24. Hangover

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Hangover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 108.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy wakes up to the worst hangover he's had in a while. Not surprising considering that he's not really done a lot of drinking since Lian came into his life. Just the occasional glass of wine with a meal or the odd beer with Ollie or Roy. He hasn't got seriously hammered since, well, let's not go there.

"Coffee." He groans, rolling over and burying his face in his sofa. "Kitchen."

There's no way he can make it to his kitchen.

Suddenly there's quiet laughter. Frowning, Roy lolls his head back until he can see his living room and a certain Atlantean standing in the middle of it.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Life's been fairly bad at the moment, so the creative juices haven't been flowing. I finally got the time to watch the latest episodes of Young Justice and that gave me the needed kick to get back to writing.

Also, a thank you to natasha and Guest for reviewing.


	25. Overslept

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Overslept.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 115.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"You're in m'apartment." Roy mumbles.

"Yes." Kaldur says with a smile.

"And you're n't hung-over." Roy grumbles looking at that smug smile.

"Not as hung-over as you perhaps." Kaldur corrects. "But that might have something to do with the fact that I've already had some coffee."

"There's coffee?" Roy says and there's a hint of longing in his voice that Kaldur must notice because he smirks.

"Possibly, my friend. But as you have overslept I might have drunk it all by now."

"Don't tease me, Kal." Roy says, levelling a finger in Kaldur's direction. "You know better than to get between me and my coffee."

"Surely." Kaldur says. "It's my coffee as I made it."


	26. Lazy

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 126.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"Pouting will not change the fact that the coffee is mine."

"I'm not pouting." Roy huffs.

"You are wearing the exact same look that Lian does when she does not get her way." Kaldur points out, eyes shining with delight.

"Whatever." Roy mutters. "Now about that coffee . . ."

Kaldur rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen. "You, my friend, are lazy."

"That's only because I have you running round after me."

Kaldur pokes his head round the doorframe at that and gives Roy a _Look_. "Pardon me?"

"I . . ." Roy pauses, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I get so focused on making sure Lian's happy and healthy that I forget to take care of myself and that's when you take care of me."


	27. Safe

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 114.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy feels like a moron. It sounds _weird_ when he says it out loud.

It's just . . . sometimes Roy finds being a good single father and a superhero _difficult_. Not that he would ever give Lian up, she's his whole god-damn _world_ but occasionally the combined double life wears him out.

And that's when his favourite (and very expensive) coffee beans will appear or there will suddenly be several batches of his favourite home-cooked food in the freezer or Kaldur will turn up with his favourite movie.

No matter what happens Kaldur always knows what he needs and is always there for him. When Roy's with Kaldur he's . . . safe.


	28. Allergic

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Allergic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"Daddy, I think you're ill." Lian announces one day as Kaldur disappears into the kitchen.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Roy asks, gently wiping food from her face.

"Your face keeps going red like Grandma Dinah's when she's near kittens." Lian says making Roy freeze.

"Are you al-ler-gick," Lian says, carefully sounding out 'allergic' as she only learnt it last week when Dinah had a reaction to a cat that wouldn't leave her alone, "to Kaldur?"

And Roy has absolutely no idea how to answer that question. Apart from maybe thanking her for waiting until Kaldur was out the room before asking.


	29. Thankful

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Thankful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy thanks every god he knows that Lian does not bring up the subject of 'allergies' when Kaldur returns with their puddings. In fact she doesn't even bring it up when they get home that evening, so he thinks he's in the clear until they turn up at Dinah's for their usual brunch.

"Grandma did you know that Daddy is al-ler-gick to Kaldur?"

"What makes you say that sweetie?" Dinah asks, giving Roy a confused look.

"He keeps going red round him." Lian says matter-of-factly. "It's not good. We won't be able to play with Kaldur soon."

Unsurprisingly, Dinah laughs.


	30. An Artemis Attitude

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: An Artemis Attitude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Dinah has far too much fun explaining to Lian how her daddy can't be allergic to Kaldur. At some point in the explanation Artemis had snuck into the living room. Roy hadn't noticed until she started laughing while Dinah was trying to come up with an excuse for Roy going red around Kaldur.

"Even your kid can tell." Artemis chortles. "Don't you think it's time to call it quits and just 'fess up?"

Just as Roy is about to tell her where to go Dinah pipes up with, "You can help me set them up if you want to Artemis."


	31. Change in Wardrobe

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Change in Wardrobe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

"There's a reason I went off women." Roy announces as Artemis throws another pair of trousers over the top of the dressing room.

"Yeah, it was my sister." Artemis replies, making her and Dinah laugh.

"No." Roy snaps. "It's that all the women in my life make me do crazy shit like this."

They've been shopping for six hours.

_Six. Hours._

"This isn't crazy."

"Yes it is." Roy mutters, pulling the trousers on. "Kaldur won't suddenly decide he likes me if I change my wardrobe."

"Oh Roy," Dinah says in her 'you're an idiot' voice, "this is just phase one."

* * *

I personally think Artemis would help partly because she considers Roy to be her sort-of brother as he married her sister and is also part of the Arrow-family like her. And partly because Roy doesn't want her help and she enjoys messing with him.


	32. Phase Two

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Phase Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

If Roy is honest he had expected Phase Two to consist of the girls parading him around in his new clothes until Kaldur complemented him which would, undoubtedly, make Roy blush. But he blushes a lot around Kaldur so he figures the blond won't think anything of it.

He's not expecting _this_.

"Oh, oops!" Artemis exclaims as she 'accidently' splashes cranberry juice down his new white t-shirt.

"That is going to stain, my friend." Kaldur says, wrapping his hands round the hem of Roy's top, pulling upwards.

Kaldur is _undressing_ him.

He's going to be dreaming about this for months.


	33. Help

Title: Moments in Time.

Chapter Title: Help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: I'm making the assumption that Jade is going to leave Roy to raise Lian like in the comics. This also contains swearing, slash and spoilers for up to Depths.

Word Count: 100.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. A series of drabbles exploring Roy and Kaldur's relationship.

* * *

Roy has never been good at asking for help. Kaldur's always made it easy so he very rarely calls in anyone else for assistance. Considering the girls' 'help' that's not exactly a bad thing.

"My mistake!" Artemis calls out, deliberately tripping Roy up and sending him tumbling into Kaldur. The blond wraps his arms round Roy to cushion his fall and they end up a tangled mess on the floor.

It takes Roy too long to realise that Kaldur is staring at him.

Kaldur blushes. "You . . . have very beautiful eyes."

Somewhere behind them Artemis cackles in triumph.


End file.
